It's always about the pie
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a rough patch and call on Castiel to help smooth things over.


Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that were not fully done up. His attention had been taken away from dressing because he couldn't recall the last time he'd cleaned his gun to make sure the clip would not stick. That was the last thing he needed, to be in the middle of killing something and his gun to jam.

Fingers were precise in the way that they pulled the gun apart, looking over the barrel and through it. The sound of running water was soothing to his usually overbearing mind. Dean was in the shower and Sam had a rare few moments to himself, but as he started to put his gun back together his fingers slipped. Mind no longer overbearing, but surely not out of the gutter because it slipped easily into thoughts of Dean in the shower.

Water dripping over his perfectly tanned skin, over taut flesh of his stomach and the muscles that were etched into it. It took Sam a moment to clear his mind before he got over excited with the prospect of his brother in the shower. Once again forcing himself on putting his gun back together, just about to slip the barrel back into place when the door of the bathroom opened. Sam forced himself to keep his eyes on his gun even as he sensed Dean moving out of the bathroom, saw his shadow on the carpeted floor, and even heard Dean humming along to the radio that was in the bathroom.

"She's my cherry pie," Dean sang almost comically as he made his way into the hotel room.

Clad only in a towel around his waist, his torso still moist from the water he'd not taken too much time to dry off while employing his towel. Hair damp and chaotic atop his head, he moved to his duffel searching for some boxers and his shirt.

"Sammy, have you seen my boxers?"

Sam was forced out of his stupor as he'd been staring at his brothers back, entranced by the way the muscles moved so fluidly beneath his skin and the way his shoulder blades tensed when he said his name. Gun clattering to the floor in two pieces, he coughed to cover up his blunder. Licking his lips though his mouth was dry, realization hitting him as he pulled his ankle up onto his knee to hide the evidence of his arousal from Dean.

"No, Dean. Why would I know where your boxers are?"

"I was just asking. You're like Mr. Clean. Who knows, you may have felt the need to wash them or something."

"What do you need boxers for?"

"Oh, I don't know. To wear."

"Why can't you just…"

"Just what, Sammy? Walk around naked? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dean said sarcastically as he continued his search.

"Yes, I would," Sam deadpanned, quite seriously.

Dean cocked his head back some, hearing a clinking sound that was surely Sammy's belt being undone. Color rushed to his face, not of embarrassment because Dean Winchester was never embarrassed but of instant recognition of the churning warmth in his stomach. He didn't even have to look at Sam to feel it, though he had noticed his brother half naked when he'd exited the bathroom but ignored it.

Finally, he turned around to see Sam standing there in nothing. Apparently, he'd taken to going commando beneath his jeans because he was naked and only jeans were pooled around his feet. Dean was taking him in hungrily there was a moment of intense silence, somewhere between awkwardness and familiarity.

The awkwardness was gone as soon as Dean took his next breath and closed the distance between them. Their bodies colliding solidly, but it wasn't what he was trying to get to connect. Lips were pressed to lips in a feverish manner, biting and sucking at Sam's lips with a hunger that Dean hadn't felt in a long time. Lisa had been a good pastime, she was a good lover but there was a lack of passion there. Lisa was the safe choice, but Sam was the one who got Dean's passions flowing and it showed in that kiss.

A kiss that had Sam moaning in no time at all because he had forgotten how it felt to actually feel something for the person he was with. The whores were nothing more than just that, no one he could feel anything but lust for and here as lust mingling with love and adoration. It was ten times hotter and one hundred times more intense. Strong hands were quick to pull his brothers towel from around his waist so that bare bodies were sandwiched together. Gasping into the kiss for the simple fact that he felt Dean's cock brush against his own, it had been too long.

The same strong hands that had removed Dean's towel were blindly groping at his cock causing him to gasp against his brothers lips. Callous skin was rough and almost painful against the sensitive skin of his cock, but he couldn't help the way his hips pushed into that hand. Groaning, it took all his willpower to push away Sam's hand and took hold of his hips, pushing him closer to the bed. Caught by surprise when Sam fell backward onto it, leaning on his elbows and for the first time in a long time looked vulnerable with his legs spread only slightly. Dean took in the sight of him with slightly parted lips, tongue licking over the bottom one as he leaned over and put a hand to his brothers hip.

Sam seemed to read his brothers mind, or apparently hadn't forgotten Dean's favorite position because he didn't need much help to roll over onto his stomach. Making short work of getting to his hands and knees on the bed, leaving room for Dean to climb up behind him. Their bodies pressed together for a moment of intimacy that had nothing to do with sex, just closeness. But it was soon over as Dean had eyed something, reaching over he took a small tub of Vaseline from Sam's bag and held it out for his brother to see.

"What do you use this for, Sammy?"

"Practice, Dean. Practice," he laughed.

Dean had a look of amusement on his face as he dipped his fingers into the tub, gathering up copious amounts of the lubricant onto his fingers. Spreading it over his cock slowly only to take two of his lubricated fingers and press them into Sam. If he didn't know any better he'd say Sam was tighter than the last time they'd been together like this, but the way his brothers body tensed then relaxed around his fingers told him that he hadn't forgotten. That at least his body remembered what it liked, what it wanted…what Sammy used to all but beg for.

"Swing it to the bass in the back of my car…" Dean laughed breathlessly as he continued pushing fingers into Sam.

Sam was shaking from it, moaning but he managed a throaty laugh as memories of the fact that there had been nights when their bodies throbbed in time with the bass in the back of the Impala. In fact, that was probably the most frequented scene they had but it was the last thing on his mind as soon as he felt fingers brush over his prostate. It caused him to cry out momentarily, his own cock weeping precum and he gripped at the sheets barely able to stand the teasing anymore.

"Dean…stop being jerk."

"Sam…stop being a bitch."

With that said, Dean moved up behind his brother once more and gave him what they were both panting for. That instant connection of bodies as Dean pushed into him, the ultimate intimacy they shared as their bodies were flush together…closer, almost one. But it lasted only a few seconds because soon Dean was pulling back then pounding into his brother once more. Rough, calloused hands gripped to Sam's hips so to keep him in place as he drove forward again and again.

Lost in the rhythm of thrusting hips and rocking bodies, the lewd sounds of skin on skin were the only things that registered in either of their minds. Not even the sound of the headboard of the head thudding against the wall to the adjoining room seemed to penetrate their thoughts. Moans were far too loud, groans were far too numerous and the pleasure of it was far too great to give a damn about the neighbors. That was until there was a banging coming from the other side of the wall, a muffled shout being heard as Dean slowed to a stop…but never truly stopping as his hips rolled teasingly forcing his cock to brush over Sam's already overly sensitive prostate which only made him squirm more. But they were listening…trying to decipher, trying to catch their breath and slow their heavily beating hearts.

**_COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!_**

They couldn't. But they didn't say anything, in fact the only thing Sam had to say was.

"More."

Dean couldn't argue with that and he gave his brother just what he asked for, hips pushing forward so to bury every last inch he had within him. The force caused Sam to cry out and the thumping on the wall to return from the neighbors, but Dean was leaning over his brother and driving in still gasping for breath as sweat started to form over his skin.

"Cas, Cas!" Dean moaned though he wasn't meaning to moan the name as much as yell it.

Sam let out a strangled whimper. "What the hell, Dean?"

"Just shut up, Sam."

As soon as he said that, Castiel appeared by the bed and his blue eyes instantly went wide at the sight of the brothers on the bed. Their bodies glued together by more than just the sweat that covered their bodies. It was the first time he had seen the brothers in this compromising position, but not the first time he'd seen Dean without his clothes on. There was a slight color in his face that was due more to the silent jealousy than the embarrassment he was feeling, but he remained pretty stoic standing there looking at them.

"What, Dean?"

"Get over here."

"I'm here."

"No, I mean get over here on the bed. Get your clothes off, and lean against the headboard to keep it in place."

"I-"

"C'mon, Cas. Sam will give you head."

"I don't understand the reference."

"I'll suck your dick!" Sam said in annoyed manner, he was beginning to get wound up from the lack of movement and the desire to buck back onto Dean's cock. "Clear enough for you?"

"You don't have to yell," Castiel said, and as soon as those words left his lips his clothes were gone as if he had come to them naked.

Sam's mouth fell open, he'd never seen Castiel naked but he knew that Dean had and in fact Dean was staring at Cas in the manner he always did. As if he were caught by surprise at just how good looking he was, but Castiel looked as serious as ever. Making it seem like getting his dick sucked was something that happened every day.

Castiel climbed into the bed, settling back against the headboard to keep it propped against the wall firmly, his knees slightly bent and his legs spread. It hadn't taken much to get Castiel hard, in fact the moment his clothes were off he was already fully aroused. No matter his rage or his jealousy, not even he could deny that the scene he'd flown in on…was probably the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. Looking at Sam's face right now, glistening with sweat and his hair matted with it Castiel was kind of glad to be there.

"Go on, Sam," Dean said hoarsely as he pushed his brother down between Castiel's legs, but at the same time thrust his hips.

The thrust caught Sam by surprise and his mouth instantly fell open with a moan, giving Dean the opportunity he'd been waiting for and he heavily leaned onto his brother. Sam all but fell forward with his mouth wide onto Castiel's cock, gagging as it hit the back of his throat but moaning as Dean was once again driving into him.

Castiel let out a strangled gasp at the feel of warmth enveloping his cock, the swipe of Sam's tongue over the sensitive head caused his toes to curl. Maybe he wasn't virginal, but he was certainly not as well practiced as the two boys before him and especially not at getting head. This was a new sensation for him and he couldn't help the shudders that overtook him, his hands reaching back to grab onto the headboard as Sam's body rocked causing his head to bob on Cas' lap. But his weight kept the headboard from banging against the wall, but did nothing at all to silence Dean's boisterous moans as he once again found his harsh pace.

Bodies seemed to move as one, Cas was gently thrusting up into the others mouth as Sam moaned and Dean thrust forward over and over again. Ocean blue eyes were glued to Sam, watching as his cock disappeared into the depths of his mouth and throat. Castiel was caught completely by surprise as a rough hand moved to the back of his head and forced him to lean forward. Lips crashing to Dean's, sure to be bruised from it but nonetheless thankful for it he kissed him back passionately. Moans being volleyed between their mouths as they continued, Sam whimpering at the lack of attention to his own throbbing organ. But it seemed neither of the other two men were all that caring for his position.

That is until Sam pulled his mouth away from Castiel's cock and he groaned, one hand groped at the angels hip pulling and tugging till he managed to get Cas onto his back. Pulling off his hands and leaning back into Dean as his brother growled and thrust in harder…almost angry that Sam had pulled the angel away from him. But he didn't care, Sam just forced Castiel onto his back and shaking hand dipped into forgotten tub of Vaseline and sloppily distributed it along his cock.

He made short work of getting Castiel's as up far enough so that with one fluid, unyielding, and unrelenting thrust he forced his cock into the angel's body having borrowed from the power of Dean's thrust. Castiel cried out, nearly cumming right then and there from the roughness of it and the fact that his own over stimulated cock was now being stroked by rough hands.

In unison their bodies rocked together, Castiel's hands on the head board his body almost parallel to the bed now as he tried to keep it in place. Silence was not an option, there was noise and plenty of it. The three of them moaning louder and louder, the sounds of flesh on flesh now doubled as they rocked together like a pendulum swing. Forward with each thrust and back with each pull out, each of them sweating and panting between broken moans and soft cries.

And like a domino effect it happened. Dean gave one last thrust into his brother, wishing to get as deep into him as possible as he came and his body trembled. Sam gave sporadic thrusts into Castiel before he too came, stroking in time with his own feverish thrusts along the angels cock. Cas was a slave to the feel of it all and with a cry louder than the other two, he released all over Sam's hand and fell forward. Sam and Dean crumbled as well, falling away from each other and onto the bed the three of them barely fit on.

Each of them sporting a heaving chest and a sweaty visage, they just lay there in silence. The sound of their breathing seeming to be the only thing breaking through the silence though something broke through that with the heavy pound of the drums and the scream of the voices.

_**TASTES SO GOOD MAKE A GROWN MAN CRY.**_

"Sweet cherry pie."

"Isn't this the song you lost your virginity to, Dean?"

Dean grinned, laughing breathlessly.


End file.
